Crossing the Line
by Redsirena
Summary: High School fic,(summary inside).The school is split up into four groups Inferno, Stream, Storm, and Voltage. Has Kai, Rei, Max and Tyson got the skill and strength to survive High school where blading, fighting, romance and allegiance pushes them to the
1. Default Chapter

This is a high school (college) fic with the following characters and Teams (more later on)

**Barthez Demolition (mixture of both names)**

Kai Hiwatari-18

Tala- 18

Bryon-18

**BBA All-stars**

Max Tate- 17

Michael- 17

Emily -17

Eddy - 17

**White Tiger**

Rei Kon- 17

Lee-18

Mariah -17

Kevin-17

Gary -17

**BBA Revolution**

Tyson Granger- 17

Hiliary-17

Kenny -17

Daichi-16

**Oc character**

Rayne-18

**For the pairing …you'll just have to wait**

**_The System_ **

_The school is split up into four groups Inferno, Stream, Storm, and Voltage once you step inside the doors you must alliance yourself with the members of your house ONLY, no interloping will be allowed the cause of interloping will mean expulsion and you will be strip of your blade and your title if you have one.  
_

_**The groups** _

_The **Infernos** are hard-nosed blader, those who like to battle without restraint, they are powerful, fierce and believe that power is everything. They hate to show any form of weakness, endurance is there best trait. _

_The **Streams** are bladers who are out to prove themselves to everyone, they believe in a solid defence and that strength, and speed isn't everything. Though they appear to be kind-hearted don't be mislead they will not hesitate to hit you if you make one false move._

_The **Storms** are carefree balders, although they have this carefree attitude they always seem to be able to raise to any challenge. They always play fair and rely on a balance of speed and power to make them a formidable opponent._

_The **Voltages** are bladers that love to follow the rules, they value that of teamwork. They believe that speed is all it takes to win. Never underestimate them because if you do your blade will be knock out before the first spin._

_**Sub-groups**_

_Within these groups you have sub-group or teams each team battles for the top place within the group, the winner of the group will be the most respected and feared among them._

_**Safe haven**_

_Amidst all this segregation there lies one group of people that can mix, but only because there skill of blading is far above that of others. The school cannot risk losing them and so let them be. But there ties of friendship are always being tested when it come time for them to blade against each other._

* * *

Read on to find out whether theses blades have the skill and strength to survive High school where blading, fighting, romance and allegiance pushes them to the limits.

_**"Some lines are just meant to be crossed, especially when its inthe way of getting what i want"** By Kai_

**The beginning**

"What's up guys?" asked Tyson Granger as he waved to his fellow teammates

"Your late Tyson, must you always be late?" said a brown haired girl she wore a short orange skirt a green t-shirt with an orange jacket on top

"I'm not late school hasn't even started yet" he said as he adjusted his blue cap, he worn light blue jeans a yellow t-shirt and a blue coat on top

"I never said you were late for school, but we agreed to meet at the front of school at 7:30, it's now 7:40" she yelled

"So I'm 10 minutes late, what you gonna do" he yelled back

"Guys give it a rest" said a short brown haired boy, he had green rimmed glasses on his head and wore grey short and a white shirt "We need to hurry up and collect our schedules, were gonna have to talk later"

"Fine, where's Daichi?" asked Tyson

"Who knows, his probably looking for Kai you know to harass him into a match"

"Like that's even gonna happen" muttered Tyson as he followed his two friend into the building

Kai sat as the back of the class near the window he liked to look up at the sky and just let his imagination drift, it was his final year at this hell whole and he was glad he couldn't wait to be free from it all. The glory the exceptions and the pressure once this year was over he could leave all that behind and be free…

Leaning back in his chair he looked at the teacher Dr K she was one boring teacher and this lesson was pointless Kai knew a lot about life and so this lesson on the 'real world' was worthless. He wore black baggy pants with a black t-shirt that exposed his well-defined torso he also wore his traditional blue scarf and two red and orange wristbands that signified that he was a blader in the _Inferno _clan.

The teacher was just about to start the lesson when the door suddenly opened and in step a girl she had dark blue hair that was tied back in a ponytail with two strands of hair sticking out and framing her face. She had on a short black skirt with long dark blue sock. On her thigh you could see a beyblade holder signifying that she was a blader. She had on an off the shoulder light blue top and two black wristbands.

"Hi may I help you?" asked Dr K

"I'm new" she replied in a low voice

"Or so your Rayne" said the teacher with a smile when Rayne didn't respond the teacher said "care to tell the class about yourself"

"Well" started Rayne looking up at the class and opening her eyes, there was a small gasp from someone in the room as they looked at Rayne's piercing grey eyes that sometimes appeared to look pure white. "My parents moved here and so I followed, left all my friends behind, infact my whole life behind just to start over again." she replied as if she never heard the gasp "Oh yeah and I intend to hate it here" she finished "can I sit down now" she asked

"Em yes" said that teacher shocked at her abruptness "You can sit next to Kai, Kai stand up so Rayne can see where you are" When Kai didn't stand up the teacher signed and said " Just sit next to the boy with the scarf around his neck"

"Ok" said Rayne as she walked gracefully towards the seat pointed out to her

"this is gonna be one hell of a year" thought Dr K especially when i introduce the new topic _How to be a parent._

_So what do you think! want me to continue please review i want to know if its worth writing more. Thanx in advance_


	2. Reaction

**Gosh i'm so so sorry about the long long long wait for the next chapter, but i've been pretty busy with exams and coursework! But look i'm back, please read, REVIEW and enjoy**

* * *

RECAP ON GROUPS

The **Streams** are bladers who are out to prove themselves to everyone, they believe in a solid defence and that strength, and speed isn't everything. Though they appear to be kind-hearted don't be mislead they will not hesitate to hit you if you make one false move.

The **Storms** are carefree balders, although they have this carefree attitude they always seem to be able to raise to any challenge. They always play fair and rely on a balance of speed and power to make them a formidable opponent.

The **Voltages** are bladers that love to follow the rules, they value that of teamwork. They believe that speed is all it takes to win. Never underestimate them because if you do your blade will be knock out

* * *

**"As far as I'm concerned, I wouldn't trust any of them"**

_Kai (1st person narrative)_

This can't be happening to me, I thought as I walked down the hallway. My demeanour was one of outward confidence but inside I was angry, maybe even a little scared…no wait did I just say scared, Kai Hiwatari does get scared I thought as I headed to the Inferno's common room. A few people turned to stare at me as I pushed the double doors forcefully making them hit the inside walls. But taking no notice of them I carried on walking past the red beystadiums where people were blading, past the vending machines, past all the people swapping beyblade stories, until I reached a small door.

Upon opening it I was greeted with Tala a fiery red haired boy with cold emotionless blue eyes, Bryon a purple haired guy and Spencer (A/N sorry I forgot to mention him) the blonde haired well built guy.

"What's up Kai" said Tala who was setting on a hard metallic chair

_Tala_

"What's up Kai" I said as I regarded the, oh! So distant leader of the entire inferno clan. In response to my question I watched as Kai grabbed one of the metallic chair around the table and sat down across from me, holding his hand out to Spencer he said "Hit me" to which Spencer proceed to give him 7 cards.

"Kai" I said again as I put down a 2 of diamonds on a 3 of diamonds, and watched at Kai peered at his hand before putting down a 3,2,1 of hearts (A/N If you haven't guessed the game is black jack)

"What?" he said clearly irritated

"Nothing" was all I said, I knew from experience never to push Kai into explaining anything.

After a few more minutes of playing the card game I walked over to the door and opened it, to which Ian a lower ranked blader fell into the room.

"Hey guys" said Ian as he dusted himself of

Rolling my eyes I headed back to the table, it wasn't uncommon for Ian to be pressing his ear against the door trying to find out what the elite blader were up to.

"So Kai" said Ian as he walked over to him

"Aren't you excited with the class project?"

"No" was Kai reply.

Now! This was interesting class project? What class project I thought.

"What project" I asked Ian who was a professed kiss ass

"Were going to learn how to be parents" he said

"What" I shouted "Why do we need to learn about that, this is a school for beybladers not a school to turn guys into sissies" I shouted as I stood up and accidentally knocking over my chair.

_Rei_

"Isn't this exciting Rei" said Mariah as she hovered over me

"Yeah" I said as I smiled at her

"We are gonna be parents"

"Wow Mar, I never saw you as a mother figure" said Lee

"Yeah well…"

As Mariah and Lee talked I allowed my mind to wander, I had a very bad feeling about this project,no good would and could come of this. I could only imagine how everyone else was taking it. I suspected that Max would be ok with it, especially if he got paired with the girl he liked, Tyson would probably freak out and head to Mr Dickinson the principle to complain, and Kai would probably suffer in silence or flunk the class. As for me I go for being neutral until the project starts.

_Tyson_

"Come on dragoon" I yelled as I watched my blade knock out yet another blade from the dish

"Whooo" I yelled as I was once again deemed victorious

"What a surprise Tyson won again" I heard Hilary say

"Shut up Hilary" I yelled I couldn't believe that Hilary even got in this school yet a lone into the same clan as me. This school was one for bladers, that's not to say that, none bladers couldn't get accepted but why would a none blader wants to come here… I guess I should ask Hilary who even though could blade now still called it a spinning top.

"Tyson" called out Kenny

"Yeah chief" I said

"You really shouldn't speak to your future wife like that" he said as he bust out laughing

"She's not my wife" I yelled "I'm going to see Mr Dickinson this class project cannot be allowed to happen" I yelled as I ran as fast as I could out of the Storms common room

_Max_

"I really don't think it so bad" I said to Michael

"It is bad, Amy wanted to be my partner, but I got put with Maria and now Amy's mad" groaned Michael

I laughed inwardly at the fact that Michael wasn't upset about the project itself but about his partner.

"Come on Michael it's not that bad" I said

"Yeah you're only saying that because you got paired with Mariam" said Eddy

"Yeah well" I said with a grin

This final year wouldn't be so bad I though, as i envision me and Mariam as a happy married couple.

* * *

Sorry if this is a bit boring, but more action and blading will be in the next one!

Until then please review!


End file.
